


Pardoned

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, set during OotP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Marietta, in this room—alone—with him. Graham, in this room—alone—with her. It's something that carries on past that night. Maybe it becomes something more.





	Pardoned

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"You know what I need_
> 
> _When my heart bleeds_
> 
> _I suffer from greed_
> 
> _A longing to feed_
> 
> _On the mercy in you"_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "Mercy in You"_

* * *

It was the worst thing

**e.v.e.r**

She'd been unsure about

_Dumbledore's Army_

from the first meeting

But she hadn't intended on betraying everyone

certainly not Cho

But what are best mates for?

* * *

So he was a Slytherin

not all snakes are bad

He'd joined the Inquisitorial Squad out of

boredom

(perhaps)

& it was lively

-watching for rule breakers-

-docking points though not a Prefect-

- _capturing_ the D.A. in the act!-

&& all because of one

little (accidental)

**t_u_r_n_c_o_a_t**

* * *

When _it_ all went down

(the detention-giving & such)

Marietta was stuck

in a room

(alone)

with **him**

'Ickk' was her first thought

He wasn't physically repulsive, like most in his House

but he was morally so

& that was what made it

all the worse

* * *

So many think themselves

a*b*o*v*e

the noble House of Slytherin

but Graham understood something

in this room

( _alone_ )

with **her**

People could be very pretty

but inside, they're

A~L~L snakes

Suddenly, he doesn't feel so alienated anymore

* * *

It carries on past

this room

with **them**

He dogs her heels

She walks faster

He loses interest in the Squad

She isn't even on speaking terms with Cho for a while

& when he suggests

that they might be each other's

friend

Sheslapshim

Quick

**h-a-r-d**

(with an angry glint in her eye)

&& he

drops it

* * *

It's a while

before they speak again

_Mari_ comes forward and

is the one to ask

f_o_r_g_i_v_e_n_e_s_s

(something new to both of them)

But she's realized a

bloody

stupid

painful

**fact**

Graham's all ears

Yet she doesn't want to voice it

Yet

* * *

He drops that subject, too

He keeps by her side, knowing

it does them both good

(he's a little kinder,

she's a little **darker** )

& that she'll open up to him soon

On her part,

she

C.A.N.'.T

Because it wasn't that he said it that angered her

It was that he was

_ right _

& it feels as though it's costing her some

humanity&sanity

* * *

So long, now

It's been so long

& he's figured it out

(because he's a little _smarter_ ,

& she's a little **s_l_i_e_r** )

He knows what upset her

& he'll make it right

They're each other's o_n_l_y friend

& she needs to know that she can be his _something more_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'll admit—it's not my first Ravenclaw/Slytherin pairing. But I have many more to file under that category, and I doubt I'll disappoint. I can't help but grabbing a hold of a character and playing with their personality. It's too much fun! XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;D
> 
> 2017 note: Minor characters are my fav things, giving me the chance to build upon so little. So Marietta Edgecombe and Graham Montague… Well, they're perfect for me to write. XD And, gods, has this love for minor charries spread to my other fandoms in the past 7 yrs… ;]


End file.
